


Охота на омегу

by churchill



Series: Охота на омегу [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: Им всего-то нужно было постоять перед отцом Финстоком, ответить на тот самый вопрос «да», дежурно поцеловаться, забрать свидетельство о браке. И каждому дальше жить своей жизнью.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toria_Gria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/gifts).



> Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse по заявке Ториа Гриа  
>  **Арты и оформление:** Ториа Гриа  
>  **Бета:** nloit

Телефон зазвонил в пять утра. Дереку снилось, как он преследовал призывно пахнущую течную омегу, не разбирая, парень это или девушка; последним мощным прыжком настиг её, уронил на пол и стал срывать одежду, предвкушая, как будет с голодным урчанием вдалбливаться в податливое тело. Но омега обернулась крайне обозлённым Стайлзом; тот вывернулся и с размаху воткнул Дереку в плечо маленький дротик с синей меткой. Возбуждение отхлынуло так резко, словно его и не было, оставив мерзкий привкус стыда и немощи, словно Дерек давно не альфа, а какой-то кусок дерьма. Этот кошмар снился не впервые. Дерек ненавидел его.

Спросонья он не сразу нащупал вибрирующий телефон.

— Приезжай в клуб, — отрывисто сказал Крис и сразу отключился.

— Блядь. — Дерек сел и помотал головой в попытке проснуться. Оглянулся на вторую половину кровати, проверяя, есть ли в ней кто-то. Вспомнил, что накануне не повёз домой подцепленную в баре омежку, пообещал ей позвонить и отправил домой на такси. Как её там звали? Джинджер? Дженнифер? Чёрт. Не важно.

Надо было приводить себя в порядок и ехать в клуб: Крис не стал бы дёргать без причины. Тем более субботним утром.

До Рождества оставалось меньше недели, и суета с покупкой подарков была в самом разгаре. Но в это время дороги были пусты, и Дерек доехал минут за десять. На повороте к клубу стоял большой билборд с названием клуба и фото Стайлза на фоне клетки*. Верхний край полотна пару дней назад оторвался и трепался на ветру. Всё равно после Рождества они собираются повесить новый. Хотя билборд был удачным — Стайлз выглядел на нём гибким и опасным, как атакующая змея. Он и в клетке был таким.

Да и вне её тоже. Особенно с Дереком. Мелкая ядовитая гадюка.

Дерек потянул на себя тяжёлую дверь, нырнул в привычную смесь запахов пыли и пота, намертво въевшихся в обивку матов и доски пола. В зале никого не было, только из дальней каморки, которую торжественно называли кабинетом, слышались приглушённые голоса: похоже, Крис привёз сюда Джексона прямо из аэропорта — тот должен был вернуться после недельной поездки в Нью-Йорк. Дерек надеялся, что не застанет их трахающимися.

Он постучал в дверь, потом заглянул. Крис сидел за столом, Джексон вальяжно развалился в кресле для посетителей. Они явно успели до приезда Дерека: запах недавнего секса пробивался, несмотря на специальный освежитель воздуха и дым от сигареты Криса. Да и Джексон выглядел чересчур самодовольным.

— Не помешал? — с насмешкой спросил Дерек и демонстративно втянул ноздрями воздух.

— Извини, — без всякого раскаяния ответил Крис.

Джексон смерил Дерека взглядом «ну вот пришёл тупой-альфа-с-горой-мышц» и отвернулся.

— Что случилось? — спросил Дерек, когда устроился поудобнее на продавленном диване.

Джексон, не глядя, протянул ему пачку отпечатанных листов, скреплённую зажимом.

Дерек пробежал глазами верхний лист. Это был проект закона, по поводу которого уже несколько месяцев велись ожесточённые споры в телевизоре и в сети. Закон был нелепым, но президент в стремлении сдвинуть страну к традиционным ценностям явно намеревался протащить его любой ценой. «Закон о брачном статусе омег, профессионально занимающихся опасными видами деятельности». Омеги, профессия которых признавалась «потенциально рискованной для жизни», были обязаны состоять в браке, а их альфа давал письменное разрешение на то, чтобы супруг продолжал заниматься своей работой. Либо их лишали права оставаться в профессии. Под этот закон попадала большая часть полицейских, пожарные, военные. И все ребята, тренировавшиеся в клубе Арджента — клуб был создан специально для омег; даже среди тренеров альфы, вроде Дерека, были скорее исключением.

— Кое-кто мне подтвердил, что закон на днях примут в сенате, — сказал Джексон. — Если не на следующей неделе, то после рождественских каникул.

— Пиздишь, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Трампа за это порвут на части.

Джексон вскинулся, чтобы возразить, наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд Дерека, поскучнел и отвернулся, всем видом показывая, что не намерен реагировать на тупые подколки альф-качков.

Что в нём нашёл Крис? Казалось, он трахает Джексона только за возможность получать вовремя инсайдерскую информацию. Тот был из богатой семьи, близкой к нынешнему президенту, и выглядел молодым самодовольным хлыщом, далёким от всего, что связано с боями. Сложно было поверить, что этот смазливый омега будет искренне влюблён в потрёпанного и вечно небритого альфу старше его раза в два.

— Дерек, перестань, — вздохнул Крис. — Всё серьёзно.

— Может, поговорим наедине? — спросил Дерек, понимая, что при Джексоне нормального разговора не получится, они так и будут пикироваться.

— Джексон, поезжай домой. Отдохни пока. Я потом тебе позвоню.

Тот недовольно зыркнул глазами на Дерека, но подчинился. Даже не стал устраивать шоу с долгим прощанием. Коротко поцеловал Криса и ушёл.

— Нужно что-то решить со Стайлзом, — сказал Крис, как только дверь за Джексоном закрылась.

Дерек над этим думал, ещё когда начались первые разговоры о законе. Примерно у трети ребят из клуба не было постоянных отношений. Все они найдут кого-нибудь, согласного на брак, чтобы не отказываться от карьеры профессионального бойца. Главной их с Крисом головной болью будет Стайлз. С момента появления в клубе тот соблюдал ожесточённый целибат, о который в своё время обломался Дерек. Какое-то время Стайлза даже называли: «мистер-я-не-трахаюсь». Перестали, когда он стал признанной всеми примой клуба — лучший боец, на которого делаются основные ставки. И новый билборд снова будет с ним. Только фото выберут из другой фотосессии.

— Тут нечего решать, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Фиктивный брак с кем-то проверенным. Например, с тобой. Ты уже не женат, а вы со Стайлзом хорошо ладите.

— Я не могу, — Крис вытащил из пачки сигарету и прикурил. — Собираюсь сделать предложение Джексону. На Рождество.

— Что? — обалдел Дерек, не ожидавший такой подставы. — Зачем? Он же и так…

«Он же и так тебе даёт», — хотел он сказать, но прозвучало бы грубо.

— Зачем люди женятся? — сухо спросил Крис, явно понявший, о чём Дерек не договорил. — Чтобы была семья. С любимым человеком.

— Но ты... — начал было Дерек, наткнулся на острый взгляд Криса и замолчал. Поднялся, пересел в кресло и вытащил сигарету из пачки, лежавшей на столе. — Прости. Не знал, что у тебя с ним настолько серьёзно.

Крис протянул Дереку зажигалку.

— Сам не думал, что так далеко всё зайдет.

— Он случайно не?.. — поинтересовался Дерек, жестом изобразив беременность.

— Что? Нет, — развеселился Крис. — Пока — нет. Но через пару лет обязательно.

— Хорошо, — согласился Дерек. Хотя ничего хорошего он в этом не видел. И брак, положа руку на сердце, считал безнадёжным пережитком прошлого. Особенно, когда нет детей. — Тогда давай наймем альфу. За деньги.

— Нужен кто-то из своих. Если Питер разнюхает, то обязательно попытается перекупить или пустит слухи. — Крис внимательно смотрел на Дерека. — Мне казалось, что решение очевидно. Ты его тренер. Ни у кого не будет вопросов.

— Крис, это очень, очень плохая идея.

— Почему?

«Потому что когда он появился в клубе, я к нему подкатывал и чуть не изнасиловал во время гона. Мне до сих пор снится кошмар, как Стайлз меня останавливает. Мы разговариваем нормально только на тренировках». Ничего из этого Дерек не стал бы озвучивать Крису. Слишком уж... непрофессионально.

— Слушай, мы с ним не очень ладим. И потом, это же брак, — Дерек развёл руками. — Ты же знаешь, как я не выношу эту тему.

— Дерек, это фиктивный брак. Или ты тоже в кого-то влюбился и собираешься жениться в ближайшее время? — Крис насмешливо уставился на него. — Нет? Я так и думал. Если опустить твои глупые страхи, то для всех это наилучший вариант. Я звоню Стайлзу.

Крис нашел среди бумаг сотовый и начал искать в списке контактов номер.

— Крис, Крис, — пытался остановить его Дерек. — Ты не понимаешь. Он меня ненавидит.

— Я так не думаю, — покачал головой Крис и нажал на вызов.

Стайлз приехал меньше чем через час. Без стука зашёл в кабинет, скользнул настороженным взглядом по Дереку, устроившемуся на диване, кивнул Крису и сел в кресло для посетителей. Дерек чувствовал его запах, даже приглушенный супрессантами и специальным гелем для душа: свежескошенная трава, прогретая солнцем, и спелая лесная земляника.

— Закон Трампа примут. Возможно, до Рождества, — сказал Крис. — Какие будут идеи?

— Я уйду из клуба, — буркнул Стайлз.

— Это всё, что ты надумал? — холодно поинтересовался Крис. — Обратно в армию тебя не возьмут. Пойдешь работать школьным учителем? — издевательски добавил он. — Да ты охренел, Стайлз.

Тот безучастно смотрел куда-то в сторону и выглядел бы незаинтересованным, если бы не мелко подрагивавшие худые пальцы с постоянно сбитыми костяшками. Дерек знал, что Стайлз сейчас очень и очень психует, хотя изо всех сил старается этого не показать.

— Стайлз? — позвал Крис, явно уставший ждать какой-то реакции.

— У меня нет никого! — взорвался тот. — Я не собираюсь платить какому-то мудаку только потому, что он альфа и готов сделать вид, что женат на мне!

— Ты готов похерить к такой-то матери всё, чего добился, лишь бы не просить какого-нибудь альфу о помощи? — заорал Крис. — Да вы ебанулись оба со своими принципами!

Обращения «оба» Стайлз явно не ожидал и с любопытством оглянулся на Дерека.

— Дерек, твой выход! — устало объявил Крис.

— Стайлз, я мог бы... — Дерек замолчал, не в силах подобрать слова. Он не ожидал, что придётся что-то говорить.

— Сегодня же едете к Хейлам и женитесь! — Крис, похоже, окончательно потерял терпение. — Талию я предупредил. Сделаете всё, как положено. Будете выглядеть влюблёнными зайчиками. Я позвоню Виктории, она завтра пришлёт кого-нибудь из газеты.

Стайлз с явным неверием обернулся на Дерека. Словно даже не допускал мысли, что тот мог бы оказать ему такую услугу.

— Стайлз, — раздражённо спросил Крис. — Ты меня понял?

— Я понял, — буркнул тот недовольно. — В сложившихся обстоятельствах Дерек — наименьшее зло, — добавил он с горечью. От этих слов Дерек задохнулся, словно его пнули в живот. Стайлз поднялся, шагнул к нему, наклонился и прошипел на ухо: — Притронешься ко мне без разрешения, яйца оторву.

И вышел.

Крис с сочувствием смотрел на ошарашенного Дерека.

— Когда ты успел сказать маме? — торопливо спросил тот, лишая Криса шанса как-то прокомментировать случившееся: только утешений ему не хватало.

— Когда обещал ей проследить, что ты приедешь домой на Йоль. — Крис вытащил из пачки сигарету, она была последней. Он повертел её в руках и сунул обратно. — Честно говоря, я не сомневался, что Трамп продавит закон. И ваш фиктивный, — Крис изобразил пальцами кавычки, — или как вы договоритесь брак — только вопрос времени.

— Вот говнюк! — со смесью злости и восхищения сказал Дерек. — Манипулятор почище Питера!

— Неправда, — покачал головой Крис. — Я делаю это не только в своих интересах.

— Уж действительно, — саркастично ответил Дерек. Под внимательным взглядом Криса поднялся, забрал оставшуюся в пачке сигарету, развернулся и пошёл к выходу.

— Дерек, — тихо позвал Крис.

Тот замер у самой двери.

— Не знаю, какая кошка между тобой и Стайлзом пробежала. Но постарайся, пожалуйста, всё не проебать.

Дерек, так и не оборачиваясь, кивнул. Хотелось дать Крису в морду за то, что тот просёк. Хотелось что-нибудь сломать. Хотелось курить. Последнее было самое безопасное. И Дерек вышел из кабинета.

Во всё ещё пустом зале Стайлз методично лупил грушу. Его куртка и рюкзак валялись у стены. Он заметил Дерека и прекратил бить.

— Сегодня тренировки не будет. — Дерек прошёл мимо Стайлза, подчёркнуто не глядя на него. — Выезжаем отсюда в час дня на моей машине.

— Дерек... — позвал Стайлз. — Я…

Тот резко развернулся к нему.

— А теперь пошёл вон из клуба, — сказал он. Оглядел Стайлза с ног до головы, задержался взглядом на потрёпанных майке и штанах. И добавил: — Приличные шмотки найди.

Стайлз, который явно хотел сказать что-то примирительное, снова затвердел лицом. Коротко кивнул и пошёл к своим вещам, стягивая на ходу перчатки.

Дерек вышел на улицу, прислонился к стене и наконец-то закурил. Стайлз выскочил следом и пронесся мимо, даже не повернув головы.

Дереку захотелось побиться затылком о стену. Почему всё так сложно? Идея с тем, чтобы провести несколько дней у родителей, где будут родные, соседи, кто-то из газеты, да ещё эта свадебная церемония, а он их на дух не выносил, начинала казаться невыполнимой. «Только не проеби», — сказал Крис. И Дереку придётся постараться.

Вопреки предубеждению, что «омегу всегда приходится ждать», Стайлз никогда не опаздывал. Было ли тому причиной его армейское прошлое или просто черта характера, Дерек не знал.

Вот и сейчас Стайлз появился возле припаркованной рядом с клубом камаро без трёх минут час, сунул свою сумку в багажник и сел в машину.

Дерек уставился на него, не в силах скрыть удивления. Тот сменил вечно драные шмотки, неотстирываемые пятна на которых напоминали камуфляж, на наряд «мальчика из колледжа», причём частного и дорогого. Из-под распахнутого шерстяного пальто виднелся вязаный кардиган. На носу сидели очки в роговой оправе, и только небрежно натянутая трикотажная шапка выбивалась из образа, придавая ему несколько разгильдяйский вид. От Стайлза пахло хорошей туалетной водой — она усиливала и тонко дополняла его природный запах. Такую делали на заказ и явно не за те пару часов, что были у него на сборы. Похоже, Дерек далеко не всё знал о своём «будущем супруге».

— Хорошо выглядишь, — сказал он одобрительно и не удержался от шпильки: — Не знал, что у тебя проблемы со зрением.

— Они без диоптрий, — буркнул Стайлз и стянул с себя очки.

— Не надо, оставь. Тебе хорошо, — кляня себя за несдержанность, добавил Дерек. Стайлз надел очки обратно и выжидательно посмотрел на него.

— Едем?

— Да, сейчас. — Дерек перегнулся через тут же подобравшегося Стайлза, покопался в бардачке, вытащил оттуда небольшой футляр для украшений и открыл его. Внутри лежали два простых гладких кольца из платины. — Устроят?

— Вполне, — удивлённо ответил Стайлз. — Спасибо, Дерек. Я не ожидал.

— Если хочешь, можем заехать и купить помолвочное. Я не знал, какие тебе нравятся.

Дерек кривил душой, он хорошо представлял, что мог бы купить Стайлзу в подарок, если бы они на самом деле встречались. Он даже видел подходящее кольцо в салоне, где купил обручальные. Но это выглядело бы слишком личным жестом. Он не хотел бы этим подпитывать чьи-то иллюзии.

— Не надо, — Стайлз ослабил свой галстук и расстегнул ворот рубашки, вытаскивая цепочку, Дерек почти ожидал увидеть на ней жетоны. На цепочке висело тонкое золотое кольцо с небольшим бриллиантом. — Мамино. Но никто же не знает. Подойдет?

Насколько знал Дерек, родители Стайлза погибли в какой-то жуткой аварии незадолго до того, как тот записался в армию. И сейчас, показывая кольцо своей матери, Стайлз выглядел таким открытым, таким юным и уязвимым, что у Дерека сжалось внутри от непрошенного желания защитить.

— Конечно, Стайлз. Подойдет.

Они молчали до «Золотых ворот»**. Город проснулся: несмотря на выходные, везде были пробки.

Дерека тяготило их общее молчание, но он не знал, с чего начать. Когда проехали мост и до Сономы осталось около часа пути, он не выдержал.

— Я поговорил с мамой. Она пригласила священника на завтра.

— Хорошо, — безучастно ответил Стайлз.

— Было бы неплохо получше узнать друг друга, — предложил Дерек. — Всё-таки мы будем считаться супругами. Что скажешь?

Он покосился взглядом на Стайлза. Тот явно был настроен скептически.

— Дерек, ты же не всерьёз? Нам нужно свидетельство. А потом ты продолжишь жить своей жизнью, трахать случайных омег. И я не буду иметь к этому никакого отношения.

— Не твоё дело, кого я трахаю! — вспылил Дерек. Замечание было обидным, хотя и верным отчасти. Он встречался с разными партнерами, редко с кем задерживаясь больше, чем на одну ночь. Но не чаще, чем это делал Крис до того, как сошёлся с Джексоном. Хотя, конечно, для Стайлза, не подпускавшего к себе никого, они оба выглядели крайне неразборчивыми в связях.

— Я и говорю, что не моё! — ожесточённо ответил Стайлз.

Так они рискуют поругаться ещё до съезда на тридцать седьмую.

— Давай просто поговорим, — примирительно сказал Дерек. — Не как альфа и омега, как люди. Я бы хотел узнать о тебе больше.

— Ты знаешь обо мне достаточно, — буркнул Стайлз.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Дерек. — Например, я не знал, что ты можешь работать учителем.

— До армии я закончил колледж. Испанский язык и литература.

— Ух ты! Тогда почему не пошёл в университет?

— Потому что... — начал Стайлз, но оборвал сам себя. — Не стал поступать.

— А хотел?

— Дерек, — предупреждающим тоном сказал Стайлз.

— Ладно, ладно. Ответь мне ещё на один вопрос, и я отстану.

— Только один?

— Только один. — Дерек помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Это интересовало его давно, но не было возможности спросить напрямую. — Как тебя ранили? Я видел в твоей медицинской карте.

— Пошёл на хуй, — жёстко ответил Стайлз. — Вот это точно тебя не касается.

— Стайлз, это пулевое ранение в живот. Оно влияет на фертильный статус.

— Это. Тебя. Не касается, — повторил Стайлз. И Дерек отчётливо почувствовал, что тот близок к тому, чтобы сказать: «Останови машину, я выйду».

— Слушай, — успокаивающе начал Дерек, — Чем больше мы знаем друг о друге, тем меньше шансов, что налажаем, если нас о чём-то спросят. Парень из газеты. Или Питер. Ты же знаешь Питера?

— Ладно, — решительно сказал Стайлз. — Давай поговорим о тебе. Вдруг я не знаю чего-то важного.

Ого. Это может оказаться забавным.

— Тебе тридцать, ты совладелец успешного бизнеса, но до сих пор не был женат. Почему?

— Потому что брак — это устаревший пережиток прошлого.

— Так и скажешь парню из газеты?

— Парню из газеты я скажу, что долго ждал свою судьбу в твоём лице. И наконец дождался.

Дерек с довольной улыбкой повернулся к Стайлзу, но тот поморщился в ответ.

— Признай, ты просто боишься ответственности.

А это было несправедливо.

— Стайлз, у меня бизнес. И ты его важная часть. Я готов жениться на тебе, чтобы ты и дальше мог оставаться его частью. Где ты видишь здесь страх ответственности?

— Ты готов жениться только ради этого.

— А ты бы хотел ради другого? — начал заводиться Дерек.

Стайлз дёрнулся, словно его ударили.

— Какая разница, чего бы хотел я?

Дерек уже понимал, что напрасно затеял разговор по душам после почти бессонной ночи и напряжённого утра, но остановится не смог.

— Да потому что я тебе тогда предлагал! Ещё три года назад!

— Что ты мне предлагал?! — взорвался Стайлз. — Стать ещё одной галочкой в твоём списке? Иди ты к чёрту, Дерек Хейл!

Дерек со злостью ударил по рулю, но опомнился, свернул на обочину и остановил машину. До Сономы оставалась несколько миль и от неё около пяти до дома Хейлов. Если они приедут туда в таком состоянии, то лучше прямо сейчас повернуть обратно.

Он покосился на Стайлза. Тот безразлично смотрел перед собой, но мелко трясущиеся пальцы рук выдавали, насколько ему было далеко до реального спокойствия.

— Нам нужен какой-то план, — хрипло сказал Дерек. — Иначе мы даже сутки не продержимся.

— Просто признай, что мы всего лишь деловые партнёры. Нам не нужно изливать друг другу душу, — тихо ответил Стайлз.

— Может быть, всё-таки друзья?

— Не друзья.

Это было обидно. Но Дерек отчасти признавал за Стайлзом право так говорить.

— Знаешь, я сожалею о том, что случилось. Тогда…

Стайлз удивлённо покосился на Дерека. Но не стал делать вид, что не понимает, о чём разговор.

— Я тоже сожалею. Спасибо за то, что ты делаешь для меня сейчас.

— Мир? — Дерек протянул Стайлзу руку.

— Мир, — тот ответил на рукопожатие.

Дерек снова завёл машину и выехал на дорогу.

Когда они подъехали, из дома высыпала вся семья — Талия, Лора с детьми, её муж Эннис, сзади застенчиво топталась Кора.

Стайлз явно не ожидал такого количества встречающих и напрягся.

— Останься в машине, — шепнул Дерек. Он вышел из машины и сам открыл дверь со стороны пассажира. — Мама и все, знакомьтесь, это Стайлз.

Талия тут же заключила его в объятия. Дерек пожимал руку Эннису и краем уха слышал, как она восхищается тем, какой Стайлз хорошенький и как чудесно пахнет. Тот только краснел и мямлил что-то в ответ, но вырваться из её рук не пытался.

— Не ревнуй, — прошептала на ухо Дереку обнявшая его Лора. — Мама так долго этого ждала.

Дерек не успел ничего ответить, на нём повисли лорины близнецы с воплями:  
— Делек плиехал!

Пока он общался с детьми, Лора ускользнула знакомиться со Стайлзом. Вернулась к брату, сняла с него одного за другим весело вопящих детей и довольно признала:  
— А он и вправду хорошенький.

Дерек только закатил глаза в ответ.

Он несколько часов назад объяснил Талии по телефону, что их брак со Стайлзом продиктован исключительно деловыми соображениями. Его мать была здравомыслящей альфой и почти единолично управляла большой винодельней. И Дерек надеялся, она правильно поймёт ситуацию и введёт в курс дела Лору, как старшую в семье.

Но сейчас казалось, что обе они намеренно игнорировали его предупреждения и вели себя так, словно Дерек на самом деле привёз своего омегу, знакомства с которым так долго ждали.

Когда все наобнимались, а Стайлз где-то потерял шапку, Талия скомандовала:  
— Идёмте в дом!

Дерек вытащил их со Стайлзом сумки из багажника, подобрал валяющуюся шапку и пошёл следом за остальными.

Большой старый дом в колониальном стиле был любовно украшен и внутри, и снаружи. Не столько в ожидании Рождества, сколько для празднования Йоля, который в этом доме отмечали чуть ли не со времён Гражданской войны***. В Ночь матери**** все Хейлы собирались вместе. Дерек любил эти дни, хотя и считал их милым пережитком прошлого.

Как только он оставил сумки у входа, их со Стайлзом тут же перехватила Талия и потащила на второй этаж.

— Я понимаю, что вы давно спите вместе. Так что не будем делать вид, что это не так, — с улыбкой сообщила она, распахивая дверь в комнату Дерека, в которой тот не жил уже больше десяти лет и ночевал, только когда приезжал домой.

Здесь ничего не менялось с момента, когда он закончил школу. Комната подростка со столом, парой стульев и шкафом для одежды. Дерек не сразу понял, что изменилось. Кровать. Вместо привычной ему узкой койки стояла двуспальная кровать.

Пока он пытался сообразить, что сказать решительно настроенной Талии, Стайлз растерянно переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Мама, можно тебя на минуточку. — Дерек вытолкал её из комнаты и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Тихо спросил: — Я же вроде всё объяснил?

— К ужину приедет Питер, — шёпотом ответила Талия. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы у него возник вопрос про разные комнаты?

— Может быть Стайлз ещё девственник? И до свадьбы ни-ни? — с отчаянием предположил Дерек.

— Девственник? Ты говорил, он служил в армии, — усмехнулась Талия. — Сколько ему лет?

— Двадцать шесть, — пробормотал Дерек, понимая, что эту партию своей матери он точно проиграл. — Наверное, ты хочешь моей смерти.

— Я оставила в шкафу ещё одно одеяло. Если не договоритесь, поспишь на полу, — парировала она и добавила обычным голосом. — Дерек, милый, принеси ваши сумки.

Когда Дерек вернулся в комнату, Талия уже ушла. На кровати сидел Стайлз, и весь его вид говорил о том, что он ждёт объяснений.

— Нам придётся спать в одной комнате. — Дерек бросил сумки на пол. — Вечером приедет Питер. Лучше, если у него не будет ненужных вопросов.

Стайлз кивнул, подхватил свою сумку и поставил рядом со шкафом.

— Можешь занимать его весь, — сказал Дерек. — В общем, располагайся. — Он немного поколебался и добавил: — Честное слово, я такого не планировал.

— Я понял, — ответил Стайлз, раскрыл сумку и достал из неё аккуратно сложенную стопку одежды.

На дне сумки посреди прочих мелочей вроде упаковки с супрессантами лежал уже знакомый дротик с синей меткой. Дерек невольно вздрогнул, вспомнив мерзкий отрезвляющий эффект этой штуки. После того эпизода у него не вставало несколько недель — пока не наступил следующий гон. Даже намека на возбуждение не возникало.

— Стайлз, я могу поклясться, что это больше не повторится.

— Что? — удивлённо спросил тот, проследил за взглядом Дерека и явно смутился. — Чёрт. Не бери в голову. Старая привычка. Ещё с армии.

— Но зачем?

— Ты же не думаешь, что единственный, кто пытался? — хмуро спросил Стайлз.

О, господи! Дерек никогда не задумывался о таком. Он довольно хорошо разбирался в проблемах омег — течки, циклы, как правильно использовать супрессанты. Это было частью работы. Но в личной жизни ему бы в голову не пришло кого-то принуждать. Дерек находил кого-нибудь посговорчивее, всегда тщательно предохранялся и обоснованно гордился своей способностью держать себя в руках даже во время гона.

Пока ему не снесло крышу от запаха Стайлза.

— Прости. Я… как-то не подумал об этом, — признался Дерек. — Где ты их берёшь?

— В армии выдавали с аптечкой. Оставил себе пару штук.

— И часто они нужны?

— Пригодились пару раз на миссиях. Не в Штатах, — сказал Стайлз. — Не так уж и часто, на самом-то деле.

— Мне очень жаль, — со всей возможной искренностью сказал Дерек, — что тебе вообще пришлось их использовать.

— Ну да… Мне тоже, — опустив голову, пробормотал Стайлз.

Дерек уже собирался выйти, чтобы оставить его одного. Но Стайлз заговорил снова:  
— Ты спрашивал, как я словил пулю в живот. — Он смотрел на Дерека в упор. — Как раз после такого случая. Альфа решил, что я украл его мужскую силу, и выследил, чтобы отомстить.

— Вот же гад! — с чувством сказал Дерек.

— Наши его потом нашли, — недобро усмехнулся Стайлз. — Со мной служили очень крутые парни.

Дерек мог представить, что же сделали «крутые парни» с этим альфой. И почему-то нисколько не сочувствовал ему сейчас.

Вечером в доме стало людно. Приехали работники Талии со своими семьями и жившие по соседству Карверы вместе с взрослыми сыновьями — близнецами Итаном и Эйданом. Питер привёз с собой Кейт Арджент, сестру Криса.

Когда-то они владели клубом вчетвером. По двое от двух кланов. У Арджентов были нужные связи, у Хейлов — деньги. Дерек был молод, он страстно увлёкся Кейт, и их семьи закрывали глаза на то, что они оба альфы.

Но Питер начал намеренно подстраивать результаты боёв. Крис не согласился с такой политикой и ушёл. И Дерек вместе с ним: роман с Кейт окончательно зашёл в тупик; уйти от родного дяди к брату своей бывшей, чтобы с нуля создать новый клуб, казалось на тот момент самым логичным решением.

Он до сих пор не жалел, что всё так сложилось. Но отношения с Питером остались натянутыми. А с Кейт они на дух друг друга не выносили.

Появление этих двоих накануне поддельной свадьбы со Стайлзом напрямую обещало неприятности.

Стол накрыли в большой столовой. Обычно она была закрыта, и зимой её не отапливали. Но сейчас в огромном помещении было тепло — от нескольких каминов, от пламени свечей и дыхания людей, которые общались и пили вино в ожидании сигнала к ужину.

Дерека попросили помочь на кухне. Позвать туда же Стайлза — чтобы оставался под присмотром — не позволила Талия. Сказала, что такой умный мальчик прекрасно справится сам. Выйдя наконец-то в большую столовую, Дерек убедился, что Стайлз и вправду не забился в угол и вполне мило беседует. С Питером и Кейт.

Стайлз был в тёмных брюках и белой рубашке с распахнутым воротом и закатанными рукавами — похоже, ему объяснили, что ужин семейный, все свои, и как-то по-особенному одеваться не нужно. Но это сочетание ему необычайно шло — гибкий и подтянутый от постоянных тренировок, он казался юным принцем из сказки.

Стайлз раскраснелся от тепла и алкоголя, явно не замечая, что держит в руках давно опустевший бокал. Он сосредоточенно слушал Питера: тот наклонился к нему и что-то почти интимно рассказывал на ухо. Так близко, что хотелось ему врезать. Кейт с довольной улыбкой наблюдала за ними. Она была в удобном брючном костюме, похожем на охотничий, вопреки своей манере натягивать что-то яркое и облегающее даже на обычный семейный ужин.

Дерек подхватил со стола наполненный вином бокал и подошёл к ним.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил он, протянул бокал Стайлзу и забрал у него пустой. — Прости, что оставил тебя на съедение этим двоим.

Стайлз растерянно улыбнулся.

— О, Дерек! Зачем же ты?.. — хищно улыбнулась Кейт, прильнула к нему и коснулась губами щеки, обдавая тяжёлым запахом духов. — Не ругайся, милый. Мы хотели оценить твой выбор. Очень удачный. Поздравляю.

— Спасибо, Кейт, — сдержанно ответил Дерек и отстранился от неё под оценивающим взглядом Стайлза.

— Поздравляю с помолвкой, — отсалютовал бокалом Питер. — Сам бы не отказался от такой партии.

— Ты уж точно не отказался бы, — пробормотал Дерек.

— И нашёл бы способ поддержать в карьере, — добавил Питер. — Мы как раз обсуждали со Стайлзом, что можно устроить для него бой с альфой. У меня есть подходящий кандидат.

— Нет, — отрезал Дерек. — Об этом даже речи быть не может.

Бытовало устойчивое мнение, которое Дерек полностью разделял, что бой между альфой и омегой, даже если они в одном весе и с одинаковым уровнем подготовки, не имеет смысла. Альфы созданы для реальной драки. А бои омег, хотя и пользовались большой популярностью, оставались всего лишь развлечением. Никто никогда не станет выставлять омегу против альфы.

Но Стайлз где-то подхватил идею про смешанный бой и вбил её себе в голову. И однажды озвучил Дереку, настаивая, что готов и справится. Но тот твёрдо ответил «нет». Они тогда вдрызг поругались прямо на тренировке.

Стайлз и сейчас явно был не согласен с Дереком, хотя и промолчал. Это не укрылось от Питера.

— Пора начать мыслить шире, племянник, — он приобнял Стайлза за плечи, и видеть это было невыносимо. — Не говори сразу «нет», обдумай.

Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и потянул за собой.

— Извините, но нам нужно уйти.

Дерек протащил Стайлза через весь дом к какой-то из пустующих комнат и втолкнул внутрь.

— Ты же знаешь, что болтовне Питера нельзя доверять!

Стайлз выдернул руку из хватки и спросил:  
— Но что такого? Он предложил то, что мы уже обсуждали.

— И ты знаешь мою позицию, — рявкнул Дерек. — Никаких боёв с альфами! Или ты думаешь, что сможешь прыгнуть выше головы и изменить правила?

— Но ты-то не погнушался трахаться с альфой?! — с вызовом ответил Стайлз. И издевательски добавил: — Наверное, и узел в неё пихал? Как? Понравилось?

Это переходило всякие границы. Дерек залепил Стайлзу пощёчину.

— Не твоё дело! — отрезал он.

Стайлз не попытался увернуться, только чуть отклонился, смягчая удар. И посмотрел на Дерека в упор.

— Не моё дело, с кем ты трахаешься. Но соперников я могу выбирать сам.

Он вышел из комнаты, оставляя Дерека с бессильным ощущением надвигающейся катастрофы.

В празднично украшенной столовой все разместились вдоль накрытого стола и затихли: Талия говорила традиционный тост хозяйки дома — об уходящем годе, о планах и пожеланиях на следующий.

Дерек слушал рассеянно, мысли были заняты тем, чего ещё ждать от сидевших напротив Питера и Кейт. Он очнулся только, когда Стайлз толкнул его в бок.

Талия и гости с ожиданием смотрели на них. Похоже, это была часть речи, где она объявила о помолвке и будущей свадьбе. Дерек со Стайлзом поднялись из-за стола, остальные одобрительно и дружно захлопали.

— Поцелуйте друг друга, — крикнул сидевший рядом с Кейт один из младших Карверов. Его выкрик тут же подхватили все.

— Мы ещё не женаты, — попытался отвертеться Дерек.

— Да ладно тебе, Дерек. Ты же не настолько старомоден, — едко заметил Питер.

Гости начали скандировать: «Целуй!»

Дерек повернулся к растерянному Стайлзу, наклонился и целомудренно прижался к его губам своими. Даже сквозь окружающий шум было слышно, как быстро стучит у него пульс.

Дерек выпрямился и улыбнулся гостям, не рискуя встречаться со Стайлзом взглядом.

— Это не поцелуй! — выкрикнул второй близнец Карвер. — Вы же не малолетки какие. Поцелуй его по-настоящему!

Его призыв снова подхватили.

Дерек посмотрел на Талию, надеясь, что она продолжит говорить речь.

— Давай, Дерек. Покажи класс, — сказала она.

На этот раз Стайлз выглядел так, словно у него вот-вот начнётся паническая атака.

Дерек осторожно его приобнял и мягко погладил между лопаток, успокаивая. Обхватил губы Стайлза своими и нежно провел по ним языком. Это сработало: Стайлз ощутимо расслабился, подался навстречу и ответил. На несколько мгновений Дерек забыл, что они в зале, полном людей. Он вспомнил это ощущение. Узнал его.

Три года назад, когда Стайлз только появился в клубе, и между ними всё было не так безнадёжно сложно как сейчас, они праздновали в баре какой-то особенно удачный бой. Стайлз захмелел, казался юным и трогательным, несмотря на возраст и выигранный поединок, и Дерек не удержался. Когда они вышли покурить, он прижал Стайлза к стене. Тот позволил присвоить свой рот и долго-долго целовать мягкие, чуть обветренные губы, которыми Дерек никак не мог насытиться.

Кто-то одобрительно засвистел, вокруг громко хлопали. Дерек вздрогнул и поспешно отстранился, выпуская Стайлза. Тот, хотя и выглядел смущённым, быстро взял себя в руки и улыбнулся, словно целоваться так было для них обычным делом.

— Завтра в два часа дня все приглашены на свадебную церемонию, — объявила Талия. — А теперь прошу вас наслаждаться едой.

Дерек с облегчением сел за стол и увидел, как смотрит на них со Стайлзом Питер — оценивающе, словно пытается что-то просчитать.

Возможно, стоило предложить провести церемонию сегодня же, ещё до ужина. Мама бы нашла способ уговорить отца Финстока.

Во время ужина Кейт в основном молчала, Питер оставил в покое Дерека, втянул сидящих рядом близнецов Карверов и Стайлза в общий разговор и ловко уводил его от любой сколь-нибудь острой темы.

Время шло к полуночи. Гости начали расходиться. Лора ещё час назад увела спать детей и забрала с собой Кору. Наконец поднялась из-за стола и Талия, пожелала всем спокойной ночи и ушла.

Дерек, радуясь, что долгий вечер наконец-то закончился, повернулся к Стайлзу, чтобы предложить ему уйти. В этот момент Питер продемонстрировал пыльную бутылку. Такую старую, что из-за слоя пыли этикетка на ней почти не читалась.

— Это мой подарок вам на помолвку, — сказал Питер. — Зинфандель***** шестьдесят девятого года. — Он где-то на столе нашёл штопор и начал её открывать. — Предлагаю выпить за ваш будущий союз.

Питер выдернул пробку, понюхал её, удовлетворённо улыбнулся и разлил вино по бокалам тем, кто оставался в их части стола — Дереку, Стайлзу, близнецам Карверам и себе с Кейт.

У Дерека невольно мелькнула мысль об отравлении. Но Питер выпил сам, а следом за ним и Кейт.

Дерек сделал глоток. Вино было густым, терпким и, на вкус Дерека, грубоватым. Он не испытывал пиетета к старым винам, считая, что их вкус порой переоценивают.

— Я хочу сказать небольшой тост, — сказал Питер, дождавшись, когда все попробуют вино. — Иногда я сожалею, что ушли те суровые, но романтичные времена, когда перед свадьбой устраивался общий гон. И альфа должен был соперничать с другими альфами. Доказать, что достоин выбора омеги, — говоря это, Питер отсалютовал бокалом Стайлзу. — А чтобы признать брак не нужен был священник, а достаточно было метки, оставленной во время вязки. Дерек, ты когда-нибудь оставлял метку?

— Никто сейчас не ставит метки, — не скрывая раздражения, ответил Дерек. Он не понимал, чего добивается Питер, разглагольствуя об обычаях, устаревших вместе с рабовладением. — К чему ты клонишь сейчас?

— Ни к чему, — легко улыбнулся Питер. — Я лишь хотел напомнить о том, что считалось когда-то истинным браком. И пожелать, чтобы ваш брак оказался именно таким. Давайте выпьем за это!

Дерек снова отпил из бокала — в этот раз вино показалось сладким. И вдруг почувствовал, что ему жарко, как во время гона: будто распирает горячим изнутри. Но до гона оставалось несколько недель. Он оглянулся, пытаясь найти источник жара — камины давно потухли. Потом посмотрел на Стайлза — тот как раз ставил на стол пустой бокал: похоже, вино ему понравилось. И Дерек понял, что его беспокоит: от Стайлза пахло. Не как обычно, а сильно и ярко. Как во время течки, которой не могло быть — Стайлз не пропустил бы приём супрессантов.

Дерек перевел взгляд на Питера — тот довольно улыбался, слегка обнажая выступившие клыки. Рядом самодовольно скалилась Кейт.

Дерек схватил пустую бутылку, попытался стереть пыль, но этикетка, написанная мелким, давно устаревшим шрифтом, почти выцвела. Можно было разобрать что-то вроде слова «ритуал». Зато ясно читался год — 1869.

Дерек зарычал, поднимаясь, намереваясь вцепиться Питеру в горло.

— Твой мальчик сбежал, — с ухмылкой сказал Питер. — Может, ему что-то не понравилось?

Дерек оглянулся, Стайлз действительно успел выскользнуть из-за стола. Вслед ему заинтересованно смотрели близнецы Карверы. Они оба альфы, дошло до Дерека. Вино и у них спровоцировало гон.

— Какая же ты скотина! — с чувством сказал он и, отшвырнув бутылку, бросился за Стайлзом.

— Удачи, племянник, — сказал ему в спину Питер. — Она сегодня тебе понадобится.

Дерек чувствовал по запаху, что Стайлз вернулся в их комнату. Тело горело изнутри. В голове словно включился навигатор. Дерек знал, какие омеги есть поблизости. А течная омега на внутренней карте была ярким пятном, неодолимо влекущим к себе.

Он прикусывал выступившими клыками губы, чтобы оставаться в сознании, не сорваться на голые инстинкты и не овладеть Стайлзом прямо у порога комнаты. Дротик. У Стайлза есть дротик, можно будет им воспользоваться, чтобы не сорваться. Пережить ещё раз такое будет ужасно, но Дерек справится. А потом он закроет Стайлза в подвале дома, чтобы не дать альфам добраться до него.

Дерек влетел в комнату и чуть не зарычал от нестерпимого желания — так сильно ударило в нос густым запахом Стайлза. На кровати лежали вещи, которые были на нём во время ужина. На тёмной ткани брюк было заметно влажное пятно от выделившейся смазки.

Хлопнула дверца шкафа: Стайлз успел переодеться в плотные спортивные брюки, немного заглушавшие запах, и натягивал на себя толстовку.

Он увидел Дерека и замер, как загнанный зверь.

— Отойди, — тихо сказал он. — Я возьму таблетки.

Дерек оглянулся. На столе рядом с кольцом на цепочке лежал блистер с супрессантами и тот самый дротик. Дерек сгрёб таблетки и дротик и протянул их Стайлзу.

— Нам надо отсюда уходить, — хрипло выдохнул он, слова давались со всё большим трудом. — Там внизу…

— Я и ухожу, — перебил его Стайлз. — Но без тебя.

— Подожди, — попросил Дерек. Запах течки становился нестерпимым. Хотелось перестать сопротивляться инстинктам и завалить Стайлза, не думая о последствиях.

Дерек шагнул к нему, почти не понимая, зачем пытается сдерживаться. Но Стайлз заскочил в ванную и захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Я не хотел. Это всё Питер, — сказал Дерек, пытаясь убедить Стайлза выслушать.

Из-за двери не ответили. Дерек осознал, что всё ещё сжимает в ладони дротик и супрессанты. И всё это по-прежнему нужно Стайлзу.

Дверь была сделана на совесть и поддалась только с третьего удара. В ванной никого не было, в открытом окне болталась занавеска.

Холодный воздух слегка отрезвил, вернув способность соображать. Теперь, когда Стайлз снаружи, его будут преследовать четверо альф. Кажется, Дерек как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы «всё проебать».

Он сунул в карман блистер вместе с дротиком и забрал из комнаты брюки с запахом течки. Выпрыгнул в окно и помчался по следу.

Судя по всему, Стайлз уходил продуманно. След вёл через лес, начинающийся в миле от дома, в сторону озера. Если удастся найти на берегу лодку и отплыть, то даже альфа в гоне не полезет в воду в это время года. Но альф было несколько, и Стайлз мог не успеть.

Сзади раздался вой. К нему добавились другие голоса — конкурирующие и поддерживающие друг друга в охоте. Дерек поднял в руке сильно пахнущую тряпку и с силой зашвырнул её в кусты. И сразу громко и победно взвыл, как альфа, настигший омегу.

А сам с удвоенной силой понёсся дальше. Трюк удался, кто-то из идущих за ним альф и вправду свернул в сторону. Через пару минут раздалось злое и разочарованное рычание альфы, нашедшего вместо омеги обманку. Явно кто-то из близнецов Карверов: Питер и Кейт не купились бы на такое.

Судя по запаху, Стайлз был уже недалеко. Откуда-то сбоку на Дерека прыгнула Кейт. Она налетала и теснила, не давая бежать. Когда он наконец отшвырнул её от себя, сзади набросился один из близнецов. Через мгновение к нему вновь присоединилась Кейт. Дерек рано или поздно справился бы с обоими. Но время уходило, где-то рядом оставались Питер и второй близнец.

Только бы Стайлз успел уйти от них и добраться до озера.

Наконец Дерек точным ударом заехал близнецу по носу и, кажется, сломал. Тот на время растерялся, зажал лицо рукой, из-под неё текла кровь. Этого хватило, чтобы справиться с Кейт — Дерек с такой силой приложил её о невысокое дерево, что она безвольно сползла по стволу вниз.

Дерек снова кинулся по следу. Он вёл к виноградникам меньше чем в полумиле отсюда. Рядом с ними был построен небольшой ангар: зимой в нём хранили технику и разный инструмент.

Когда Дерек выскочил из леса, то рядом с приоткрытой дверью ангара увидел Стайлза; вокруг кружил Питер и явно загонял его вовнутрь. Стайлз в боевой стойке рычал, показывая короткие, как у всех омег, клыки. Питер то наскакивал, то отступал. Это казалось странным. Он был опытнее и сильнее даже Дерека. У Стайлза не было шансов выстоять против него в ближнем бою, особенно в момент, когда его раздирало течкой.

Питер не собирается брать Стайлза силой, понял вдруг Дерек, — приучает к своему запаху. Не только альфы теряют голову во время гона. Омега в течке нуждается в альфе не меньше. Питер, оставшись один на один со Стайлзом, мог позволить себе ждать, когда тот устанет бороться с инстинктами и сдастся.

Дерек рыкнул, обозначая присутствие, и бросился на Питера. Тот зло и недовольно взвыл. Они сцепились и стали ожесточённо валять друг друга по холодной земле, как дикие звери.

Пока Дерек пытался не дать Питеру себя задушить, на поляну выскочил один из близнецов и кинулся на Стайлза. Судя по звукам, тот не собирался уступать сопляку-альфе и давал жёсткий отпор. С трудом удерживая вконец озверевшего Питера, Дерек почти отключался от недостатка кислорода. Но тут Питеру прилетело чем-то по голове, и тот обмяк. Дерек спихнул с себя бессознательного Питера и с трудом поднялся на ноги, заметив, как Стайлз отбросил в сторону кусок короткой доски. Близнец, напавший на него, валялся на земле и слабо стонал, пытаясь встать на четвереньки.

Из леса выскочили Кейт и второй близнец.

Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку и потащил в сторону входа в ангар. По счастью, дверь открывалась вовнутрь, они заскочили, и Дерек сразу навалился на неё, не давая Кейт и близнецу последовать за ними.

Стайлз притащил толстую доску, потом ещё одну, они подпёрли и заблокировали дверь, пока Кейт и близнец со злостью продолжали долбиться в неё. Затем кто-то из альф предупреждающе завыл — похоже, это Питер пришёл в себя. И на время всё затихло.

Внутри стоял полумрак. Сквозь длинное и узкое окно, идущее под потолком вдоль всей стены, едва проникал лунный свет. Тёмными громадами виднелись закрытые брезентом комбайн и погрузчик, рядом стояла техника поменьше.

С одного из плугов Дерек сдёрнул брезент и постелил его на пол. Стайлз устало опустился на него. Дерек сел рядом и отчетливо понял, что ничего ещё не кончилось.

Стайлз пах всё так же призывно и сладко, был слишком близко, только руку протяни. Доступный и желанный настолько, что Дерек почти терял остатки разума. Не отрезвляла даже боль в избитом теле.

Он вытащил из кармана дротик и отдал Стайлзу.

— Я могу сорваться, — предупредил Дерек. — Делай, что нужно.

Стайлз с явной признательностью похлопал его по плечу. Короткое невинное прикосновение обожгло так, что Дерек до крови прикусил губу, чтобы подавить стон. Хотелось сорвать со Стайлза оставшиеся целыми тряпки и вжаться в него лицом, всем телом, глотая запах. Стайлз поудобнее перехватил в ладони дротик, Дерек обречённо ждал его мерзкого отрезвляющего действия. Но Стайлз почему-то медлил.

За стеной раздался слаженный вой вернувшихся альф. По крыше прогрохотали шаги — кто-то взобрался на неё.

Стайлз поднялся, отбросил дротик и начал раздеваться быстрыми скупыми движениями. В полумраке его тело казалось молочным и светящимся.

— Что ты делаешь? — хрипло спросил Дерек.

— Возьми меня, — обнажённый Стайлз шагнул к нему и вжал лицом в свой пах.

Дерек с нескрываемым облегчением ткнулся носом и губами прямо в напряжённую плоть и захлебнулся тёплым запахом. Он прижал к себе Стайлза и начал с урчанием его вылизывать, одновременно пытаясь расстегнуть свои штаны. Стайлз нетерпеливо его отпихнул, помог раздеться, толкнул, роняя на спину, и сразу опустился сверху — прямо на член. Стайлз был скользкий от смазки и такой тугой, что Дерек чуть не взвыл от ощущений, пока тот принимал его в себя целиком. Как только они немного приноровились друг другу, Дерек развернулся, подминая под себя Стайлза, и окончательно отпустил контроль.

Судя по звукам, над ними разбирали крышу.

Дерек сильными движениями вбивался в Стайлза, тот только негромко стонал в ответ на каждое. Потом обхватил Дерека ногами и надавил, побуждая двигаться ещё сильнее. Дерека невообразимо крыло уже от того, что Стайлз сейчас откровенно отдается ему и явно наслаждается этим.

Снаружи кто-то из альф рассерженно и ревниво рычал. Сверху не переставая гремело. С потолка сыпалась пыль и мелкие обломки. 

На очередном движении Стайлз притянул Дерека за голову к себе — туда, где плечо переходило в шею. И отчаянно прошептал:  
— Поставь мне метку. Пожалуйста.

Никто так не просил Дерека о метке. Он согласно заворчал, впился клыками в подставленное плечо и сразу прокусил кожу до крови. Их обоих встряхнуло как от сильного разряда тока, ощущения разом обострились. Стайлз под Дерком застонал уже в голос, с силой подаваясь навстречу каждому движению. Дерек мощно трахал его, так и не разомкнув челюстей, всё глубже вонзая клыки в плоть.

Снаружи раздался громкий разочарованный вой на несколько голосов. Затем разом всё стихло. Дерек даже не сразу понял, что альфы ушли.

Последние движения Дерека были бесконтрольными и хаотичными, наслаждение казалось запредельным, на грани с болью, особенно когда узел расширялся внутри Стайлза, запирая семя. Дерек последним усилием немного развернул их обоих, чтобы не навалиться на Стайлза всем весом, и отрубился.

Дерек очнулся и пошевелился, Стайлз вздрогнул под ним: узел всё так же давил ему изнутри. Значит, не так уж долго Дерек был в отключке, раз они не расцепились. Он с молчаливым извинением потянулся поцеловать Стайлза. Потом пропихнул под него руку и мягко, но настойчиво стал массировать по кругу натёртую и припухшую плоть — там, где они соединялись. Стайлз часто дышал, уткнувшись Дереку в плечо, потерянно и глухо застонал и снова кончил, крупно вздрагивая всем телом.

Дерек приподнялся на локте, разглядывая Стайлза, непривычно расслабленного и открытого. Тот поднял руку, проследил пальцами его профиль, провёл по губам, взлохматил волосы. И всё с такой отчётливой теплотой и нежностью, будто Дерек был не вынужденным партнером по течке, а кем-то очень близким.

Дерек не выдержал и уткнулся Стайлзу в прокушенное плечо, сделал вид, что занят вылизыванием раны — чтобы быстрее зажила. Из-за этой невыносимой интимности он даже во время гона старался избежать вязки, когда нельзя было отстраниться и уйти.

Место укуса припухло, но Стайлза, похоже, это не беспокоило. Во время течки и гона в разы усиливалась регенерация. Дерек рассчитывал, что к утру от укуса не останется и следа.

Это заставило его вспомнить. Он почти не сомневался, что своим вопросом разрушит момент.

— Как ты узнал, что они уйдут? — Дерек приподнял голову, чтобы видеть лицо Стайлза.

Взгляд у того сразу стал растерянным и виноватым. Он покусал губы и отвернулся, избегая смотреть Дереку в глаза.

— Нас учили... Когда альф несколько, и от них не уйти, надо выбрать самого сильного из них и позволить ему оставить метку. Тогда остальные уходят. Это инстинкт.

Наверняка об этом знал и Питер. Это Дерек никогда не интересовался чем-то подобным. Раньше ему бы и в голову не пришло, что он будет вовлечён в совместный гон нескольких альф на одну омегу. Его словно окатили холодной водой. Дерек опустил голову и уткнулся Стайлзу в плечо.

— Ты до последнего всё просчитывал? — глухо спросил он.

— Пока они не ушли, — тихо ответил Стайлз.

Дерек, сцепив зубы, вдыхал запах Стайлза и мечтал, чтобы проклятый узел наконец опал и дал им освободиться.

— Выбрал бы Питера, — с горечью пробормотал Дерек, — он сильнее меня.

— Я знаю. — Стайлз, обхватил Дерека руками и ногами и вжал его в себя, словно хотел в нём раствориться. Попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, но тот упорно отворачивал голову. — Эй. Перестань, — прошептал Стайлз. — Посмотри на меня.

Дерек с неохотой приподнялся. Взгляд у Стайлза был сосредоточенный и серьёзный.

— Я выбрал того, кого хотел. — Стайлз потянулся, чтобы поцеловать.

И Дерек ответил на поцелуй.

Когда Дерек снова проснулся, в узком окне серело утро. Со Стайлзом они расцепились до того, как заснули, но спали всё равно в обнимку: Стайлз наполовину заполз на Дерека, обхватив его как плюшевого медведя, и сейчас сладко сопел в плечо. Ночью они накрылись уцелевшей одеждой, а сверху накинули край брезента, и вдвоём им было тепло.

Сейчас брезент сполз, обнажив плечо Стайлза с наляпанными на нём родинками. Тот пошевелился во сне, повернул голову, и Дерек увидел оставленную им всё ещё покрасневшую метку.

Твою мать. Он успел забыть про неё.

Регенерация сработала на славу, почти ничего не болело. Метка у Стайлза должна была если и не сойти совсем, то сильно поблекнуть. Но она оставалась всё такой же припухшей и воспалённой, как будто бы Дерек только что оставил её.

Это было за гранью. Им всего-то нужно было постоять перед отцом Финстоком, ответить на тот самый вопрос «да», дежурно поцеловаться, забрать свидетельство о браке. И каждому дальше жить своей жизнью.

Но у них была вязка, а Дерек оставил на Стайлзе метку. И она почему-то не заживала.

Он осторожно выбрался из-под Стайлза. Тот, снова пошевелился, но, к счастью, не проснулся. Дерек накрыл его своей рубашкой, сверху подтянул брезент, чтобы не уходило тепло.

Натянул найденные здесь же штаны. Стараясь не шуметь, убрал доски, подпиравшие дверь, и выглянул наружу.

Солнце едва встало, и его было почти не видно за облаками. От влажного зимнего воздуха знобило.

Дерек огляделся и увидел пакеты, прислоненные к стене. В одном оказались его старые шмотки, во втором — обувь. Всё в двух комплектах. Значит, Талия была уже в курсе и отправила к ним кого-то с вещами.

Дерек был благодарен ей за это. Он где-то потерял ботинки, а ночью из дома ушёл в одной рубашке. И вещи оказались очень кстати.

Дерек бесшумно обулся, натянул футболку и толстый свитер. Собрал вещи для Стайлза и сложил на краю их импровизированной постели. И, не оглядываясь, вышел из ангара, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Они всё равно встретятся со Стайлзом в два часа на церемонии бракосочетания. Но сейчас Дереку нужно было побыть одному. Может быть, чуть позже он будет готов посмотреть Стайлзу в глаза.

Дерек валялся на берегу озера в пожухшей траве и бездумно разглядывал небо: облака так и не разошлись, и оно казалось жемчужно-серым. Он почти замёрз, но у него ещё оставалось время.

Подошла Кора и попинала его в подошву ботинка. Она сильно вытянулась в свои тринадцать, но повадки у неё оставались детскими.

— Эй, Дерек, вставай. Тебя все потеряли.

— Который час? — спросил он.

— Половина двенадцатого.

— Так я же ещё не опаздываю, — меланхолично ответил Дерек.

— Свадьбу отменили. Лора повезла Стайлза в Сан-Франциско.

— Что?! — ошалевший Дерек сразу сел.

— Ты бы слышал, как мама с утра орала на дядю Питера! — затараторила Кора. — Я даже проснулась. Думала, она его убьёт!

Дерек вскочил на ноги и рванул в сторону дома.

— Эй, не беги так, — крикнула ему вслед Кора. — Всё равно не успеешь. — Она догнала Дерека и взяла его за руку, заставляя идти медленнее. — Перестань бежать. Мама тебе всё объяснит.

Дерек нашёл Талию на кухне. Она сидела за столом, подперев голову рукой, и задумчиво смотрела на стоявший перед ней трёхъярусный свадебный торт. Тот самый, который Дерек заказывал накануне в Сономе. И который должны были привезти утром.

— Мама, зачем ты отпустила Стайлза? — спросил Дерек. Он успел убедиться, что вещей Стайлза и его самого нет в комнате.

— А где ты шлялся, сын? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Талия, всё так же разглядывая торт.

— Я… — Дереку сдавило горло. — Мне надо было побыть одному.

— Отлично! — саркастично сказала Талия. Когда она говорила таким тоном, то не было сомнений, что с они Питером родные брат и сестра. — Тебе надо было побыть одному. И ты оставил Стайлза после вязки одного в этом грёбаном ангаре!

Она развернулась к Дереку и стало видно, насколько она зла сейчас.

— Я не планировал эту вязку, мама! Я её не хотел.

— Я послушаю потом, как ты объяснишь это своему ребёнку.

Началось.

— У него временное бесплодие. После ранения, — буркнул Дерек. — Не будет никакого ребёнка.

— Временное? Значит, он восстановится? — с интересом спросила Талия.

— Наверное. Я не знаю. Мы собирались заключить фиктивный брак!

— Ты же понимаешь, что он уже не фиктивный? — Талия поднялась и включила чайник. — Завтракать будешь?

— Нет, спасибо. Это Стайлз отменил церемонию?

— А я выпью чаю, — проигнорировала вопрос Талия, отрезала себе кусок торта и начала неторопливо заваривать чай.

— Мама, что происходит?! — потерял терпение Дерек, наблюдая за манипуляциями с тортом и чайными пакетиками.

Талия наконец-то снова устроилась за столом и сжалилась.

— Посмотри на столе в гостиной.

Дерек, недоумевая, вышел из кухни, зашёл в гостиную. На небольшом круглом столике, где обычно разливали чай, лежал плотный лист бумаги. Из текста значилось, что это свидетельство о браке между альфой Дереком Хейлом и омегой Мечиславом Стилински, заверенное подписями двух свидетелей — альфы Питера Хейла и альфы Кейт Арджент. И дата стояла сегодняшняя.

— Ни хрена себе! — пробормотал ошарашенный Дерек.

Он вернулся на кухню и спросил:  
— Как тебе удалось это провернуть?

— Заставить Питера и Кейт поставить подписи? — хмуро спросила Талия.

— Вообще всё это! — воскликнул Дерек.

— Я сказала Питеру, что навсегда откажу ему от дома. За бардак, который он устроил, — Талия недобро усмехнулась. — Всё остальное сделал твой мальчик. Стайлз — это его прозвище?

— Псевдоним для боёв. Всё равно не понимаю. Вы уговорили отца Финстока? — Дерек взял стул и сел напротив матери.

— Господи, Дерек, — устало вздохнула Талия. — Я всегда считала, что у меня умный сын. Но в каких-то вещах ты умудряешься проявлять удивительную слепоту и невежество...

— Ну, мама, — умоляюще пробормотал Дерек, хотя знал, что пока Талия полностью не выскажется и не наиграется в «театр одного актера», её бесполезно подгонять.

— Ты знаешь, что такое брак на основе метки?

— Питер вчера о чём-то таком болтал, — вспомнил Дерек. — Но я не вникал.

— Если во время вязки альфа оставляет на омеге метку и она приживается, её можно предъявить как доказательство. И этого достаточно, чтобы юридически признать брак. Об этом мало кто знает. Но закон до сих пор никто не отменил.

— Стайлз об этом знал? — с невольным восхищением спросил Дерек.

— Да. Затребовал освидетельствование запаха альфы и стабильности метки. Как ты понимаешь, мы все, включая отца Финстока, знаем твой запах. А уж с меткой ты постарался.

— Чёрт, — виновато пробормотал Дерек, невольно вспомнив, как горячо это было — ставить метку на Стайлзе. — Я думал, она сойдет.

— Почему ты так думал, Дерек? — мягко спросила Талия.

— Они всегда сходят. Даже следа не остается. Я сам видел, — убеждённо ответил он.

— Метка считается доказательством взаимности, — тихо сказала Талия. — У твоего отца она так и не сошла. До самой смерти.

— Я не знал, — потрясённо сказал Дерек. — Он никогда не говорил.

— Это было наше с ним дело.

— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что Стайлз… что он… — Дерек мучительно подбирал слова, — что у него ко мне серьёзно?!

Талия только закатила глаза с видом «мой сын идиот».

— Мама, — недовольно буркнул Дерек. — Ну, перестань.

— Проверишь метку на своём мальчике через месяц. Месяц, по твоему, достаточный срок?

— Не знаю, — помотал головой Дерек и растерянно обхватил руками голову. — Боюсь, он меня больше к себе не подпустит. Особенно когда уже есть свидетельство о браке.

— Да уж. Натворил ты дел, — безжалостно сказала Талия. — Но я верю, что ты найдёшь способ это исправить.

Жаль, что Дерек в этом не был так уверен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания:**
> 
> *Клетка — октагон ММА, специальный ринг для проведения боев ММА (Mixed Martial Arts).
> 
> **"Золотые ворота" — висячий мост через пролив Золотые ворота. Соединяет Сан-Франциско и южную часть округа Марин.
> 
> ***Гражданская война — гражданская война 1861—1865 годов между Союзом двадцати нерабовладельческих штатов и четырех пограничных штатов Севера, с одной стороны, и Конфедерацией из одиннадцати рабовладельческих штатов Юга.
> 
> ****Ночь матери — ночь перед днем зимнего солнцестояния (с 20 на 21 декабря). Самая длинная ночь в году, в которую по преданию происходит «зачатие» нового года.
> 
> *****Зинфандель — сорт чёрного винограда, используемый для производства красных вин.


	2. Chapter 2

_Три месяца спустя..._

Дерек сидел в гримерной студии и терпеливо ждал, когда молоденькая омега закончит возиться с его лицом. Он волновался, но не из-за съёмок. Это будет совместное со Стайлзом интервью, и впервые за последние три месяца они окажутся в одном помещении дольше, чем на пять минут.

Тогда, в день несостоявшейся свадьбы, Дерек вернулся в город и сразу позвонил Стайлзу. Он хотел объясниться, поговорить, может быть, извиниться. Стайлз не отвечал на звонки, дома застать его не удавалось. За день до Рождества Дерек поехал в клуб и прижал Криса. Тот неохотно признался, что Стайлз поехал в Бикон-Хиллз навестить родителей.

— Каких родителей? — разозлился Дерек тупой отмазке. — Они же погибли.

— Может быть, он поехал к ним на могилы? Имеет же он право, — резонно заметил Крис и тут же перевёл тему: — Видел, какая у Виктории вышла статья? «Истинный брак чемпиона-омеги и его тренера: стоит ли ожидать возрождения традиций?» — прочитал он заголовок в газете.

Дерек только поморщился в ответ. Крис так откровенно наслаждался ситуацией, что переходил границы. Например, отобрал у Дерека свидетельство о браке, заявив, что это собственность клуба, сунул в рамку и повесил в кабинете на всеобщее обозрение. Дерек подозревал, что больше всего Криса радовали имена и подписи свидетелей на документе.

— Он не сказал, когда вернётся?

— Перестань его преследовать, — жёстко ответил Крис, не подняв взгляд от газеты.

— Что? — вскинулся Дерек. — С чего ты взял, что я его преследую?

— Если он захочет прийти к тебе, то сделает это сам. Просто прими это. Ты же знаешь Стайлза. Его не переломить, — вздохнул Крис.

Эти слова оказались пророческими. Стайлз вернулся в город после Нового года, отказался тренироваться у Дерека и ушёл к Крису, сказав, что хочет поработать с другим тренером. На попытку поговорить Стайлз сухо выдал: «Дерек, ты сбежал».

Возразить на это было нечего, и Дерек на время отступил.

Он прочитал всё, что смог найти об истинном браке и метках. Везде было сказано, что метка приживалась только тогда, когда чувства альфы и омеги в момент вязки были взаимны и достаточно сильны. Поэтому брак по метке называли «истинным браком». В остальных случаях метка заживала как обычный укус. Наверное, поэтому их так редко оставляли — трудно смириться с явным свидетельством отсутствия взаимности. Без этого знания порой проще жить. Да и браки не всегда заключаются по любви.

Дерек стал будто одержимым: он хотел выяснить, осталась ли метка на Стайлзе. Но тот заимел привычку надевать на тренировки в клубе футболки с глухим воротом. Может, для того, чтобы скрыть отсутствие метки? Дерек не знал. Для всех они должны были оставаться в браке: закон Трампа приняли, и после Нового года случился вал свадеб.

Дерек так загнался по поводу метки, что однажды не выдержал и спросил у Криса. Тот посмотрел с жалостью и сказал:  
— И как тебе это поможет?

Это неожиданно отрезвило. И Дерека отпустило. Совсем. Он успокоился: они планировали только фиктивный брак, и оба выполнили эту часть договорённости. А дальше Стайлз был в своём праве решать, захочет ли он общаться с Дереком не только по делу.

Дерек ушёл с головой в работу. Сначала в дела клуба. Потом взвалил на себя часть обязательств их семейной винодельни. Эрика Рейес, много лет работавшая в их представительстве в Сан-Франциско, родила тройню, и Дерек никак не мог подобрать ей равноценную замену и сам занимался документами и договорами. Он так выматывался, что Крис даже перестал его троллить.

Стайлз тем временем выиграл ещё один чемпионский титул среди клубов Калифорнии. И один из телевизионных каналов решил взять у него интервью, на которое пригласили и Дерека — как супруга чемпиона и совладельца клуба.

Гримёрша наконец закончила подмазывать и пудрить лицо Дерека. В гримёрку заглянула помощница режиссёра и предупредила, что интервью начнут через три минуты. Сначала планировали снимать Дерека — поговорить о специфике и перспективах индустрии боёв, а потом уже провести общие съёмки со Стайлзом.

В небольшой полукруглой студии Дерека усадили в кресло. Программу вела Лидия Мартин, красивая рыжая альфа. Как ведущая она даже нравилась Дереку. Её вопросы большей частью были каверзными. Но Дерек с Крисом отрепетировали возможные варианты ответов, и интервью давалось легко. Пока Лидия не спросила:  
— Скажите, Дерек, а вам не приходило в голову, что одним из вариантов дальнейшего развития индустрии могли бы стать смешанные бои? Альфа против омеги? Омега против альфы?

Дерек уже мысленно прикинул, как будет отвечать, но, повернувшись к камере, увидел рядом с помощницей режиссёра Стайлза. Тот, видимо, только приехал на съёмки.

— Может, сделаем перерыв? — неожиданно охрипшим голосом попросил Дерек. Всё равно шла запись, и этот момент потом вырежут.

Лидия подала сигнал о перерыве.

— Не хотите отвечать на вопрос или вам нужно его обдумать? — спросила она.

— Пока не знаю, — честно ответил Дерек.

Его снова увели в гримёрку.

В кресле перед зеркалом сидел Стайлз, вокруг него суетилась гримёрша. Он увидел Дерека в отражении и приветливо кивнул. А тот невольно замер. На Стайлзе была белая рубашка с расстёгнутым воротом — как тогда на ужине. Из-под ворота рубашки виднелась метка. Она уже не выглядела припухшей, скорее, как зарубцевавшийся шрам. Там же, где её поставил Дерек.

Ничего между ними двумя не изменилось, понял он. Ничего. Они оба по-прежнему разделяют на двоих одно и то же сильное чувство. Хотя про себя это Дерек и так давно понял.

Стайлз непонимающе нахмурился, потом понял, куда смотрит Дерек, и машинально коснулся метки — сквозь ткань. Сделал вид, что поправляет ворот. Гримёрша с любопытством наблюдала за ними. Дерек был уверен, что она читала ту статью Виктории про них и прочие — на её основе. В газете и на сайтах история их брака выглядела как идеальный романтический союз. Знали бы они, как далека от этого была реальность.

Дерек кивнул Стайлзу и прошёл к свободному креслу.

Они так и не заговорили друг с другом до начала интервью.

В студии их посадили друг напротив друга. Лидия расспрашивала Стайлза о его пути к чемпионству, вытянула подробности про колледж и армию, но деликатно обошла тему смерти родителей. Дереку показалось, что она обращалась со Стайлзом намного бережнее, чем с ним. Может быть, в ней говорили инстинкты.

— Стайлз, мы с вашим супругом уже подняли эту тему. Что вы думаете о смешанных боях? Альфа против омеги. Омега против альфы. Согласились бы вы выступить в таком бою?

Стайлз с вызовом посмотрел на Дерека.

— Я думаю, если в клетке встречаются бойцы одной весовой категории и примерно одной квалификации, то не будет разницы, альфы они или омеги. Они оба опытные бойцы.

— Но считается, что именно альфы созданы для войны и защиты, а омеги для того, чтобы обеспечивать заботу о потомстве.

— Думаю, здесь нет противоречия. Мы же говорим о профессионалах. И, в первую очередь, это навыки против навыков.

— А вам когда-нибудь доводилось побеждать альфу? В схватке один на один?

— Как вы знаете, в клетке у меня не было такой возможности, — с сожалением ответил Стайлз.

— А в жизни?

— Да, такое было. Я служил в армии. Да и на гражданке случалось всякое.

Дерек вдруг вспомнил, как Стайлз той ночью так отделал соседского близнеца, что тот не сразу и поднялся. И спас его от Питера. Нечестный был прием, бить доской, но кто бы осудил.

— Значит, вы готовы участвовать в таких боях?

— Если представится такая возможность, то да. Я готов.

— С нетерпением буду ждать от вас приглашения на бой с альфой, — не без кокетства сказала Лидия. И повернулась к Дереку: — А теперь давайте спросим супруга нашего чемпиона. Дерек, что вы думаете об этом?

Дерек помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а потом заговорил:  
— Я всегда придерживался мнения, что смешанных боёв быть не должно. Омега должен выходить против омеги, а альфа против альфы, — сказал он, глядя на Стайлза: было заметно, что тот ничего другого от него и не ожидал. — И я согласен с точкой зрения, что альфы созданы для боя, а у омег другое предназначение.

— Но вы тренируете омег? — уточнила Лидия. Она явно чувствовала витающее между ними напряжение.

— Да, тренирую. Бои омег пользуются популярностью. Мы говорили об этом. — Дерек видел, что Стайлз окончательно замкнулся, стараясь не показать, как задевают его эти слова. — А кроме того, — продолжил Дерек, — их интересно тренировать именно потому, что они созданы для другого. Если мы находим среди них талант — это чистый талант, не имеющий отношения к полу.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — с лёгким удивлением спросила Лидия.

— Знаете, я — альфа, — признался Дерек, вызвав смешки у техников и оператора, стоявшего за камерой. — Я не лишён предубеждений по поводу способностей омег. Но однажды я стал свидетелем, как мой… как Стайлз в довольно сложной ситуации самостоятельно справился с альфой. И помог мне справится с другим, который был сильнее меня. — В этот момент Стайлз недоверчиво уставился на Дерека. — Боюсь, с тех пор мне пришлось пересмотреть некоторые свои убеждения.

Лидия с улыбкой перевела взгляд с Дерека на Стайлза и обратно, явно ожидая развязки интриги.

— Если Стайлз считает, что готов к бою с альфой, то как совладелец клуба я обязуюсь его организовать.

— Ого! — восхищённо сказала Лидия. — Мы присутствуем при историческом моменте?

— Конечно же вам будет отправлено личное приглашение, — галантно добавил Дерек.

Стайлз всё это время смотрел на Дерека, и в его взгляде было что-то невообразимое. Словно он очень хотел обрадоваться, но не разрешал себе поверить.

Лидия сказала какие-то завершающие слова, дала знак о прекращении съемки и развернулась к Дереку:  
— Ну, парни, вы даете. Это же бомба! Это пойдет в эфир сегодня вечером. Вы готовы к последствиям? — хитро спросила она.

Дерек только пожал плечами в ответ. Конечно он не был готов. Но как-нибудь справится.

Когда в гримёрке с Дерека смывали остатки грима, а Стайлз ждал своей очереди, он всё-таки не выдержал и спросил:  
— Ты действительно это сделаешь?

— Стайлз, я пообещал это на весь штат. Или на всю страну, если не повезёт. Как думаешь, у меня есть возможность соскочить?

Гримёрша, казалось, была близка к обмороку, слушая их разговор. Со стороны, наверное, он казался очень романтичным.

Наконец Дерека отпустили, и он пошёл к выходу. По пути Стайлз поймал его за руку и благодарно пожал её.

Дерек почувствовал себя щенком, которому только что бросили сахарную косточку. Если у него сейчас появился шанс, то на этот раз он его не проебёт.

Крис, конечно же, орал. О том, что у Дерека от влюблённости отсохли мозги, что это очень рискованно. Что их порвут на лоскуты, а Стайлз похоронит свою карьеру на этом бое. И ещё много чего.

Наконец он устал орать и деловито спросил:  
— Как ты это видишь?

— У Питера есть подходящий кандидат.

— С каких пор ты веришь Питеру? — нахмурился Крис.

— С тех пор, как мама плотно взяла его за яйца.

— Ну, если Талия в деле, то я спокоен, — усмехнулся Крис. — Хочешь подготовить Стайлза сам?

— Лучше ты, — ответил Дерек. — А я займусь организацией.

— И окончательно сдохнешь. Ты нашёл омегу в свою контору?

— Нет. Они все не такие.

— Ладно, — сказал Крис. — Я попрошу Джексона, может у него найдётся кто-то смышлёный.

— Джексона? — Дерек посмотрел на Криса как на психа. Слова «Джексон» и «смышлёный» не могли стоять в одном предложении.

— Дерек, пересмотри ещё некоторые из своих тараканов. Тебе это идёт на пользу. Джексон умница и отлично разбирается в людях.

— Ну-ну, — пробормотал Дерек, но спорить не стал. Кажется, они все слегка поехали крышей, влюбившись.

К удивлению Дерека, Джексон и вправду нашёл омегу на замену Эрике. Тонкую девочку с азиатской внешностью. Её звали Кира Юкимура. Она оказалась настоящим приобретением: аккуратная в бумагах, с клиентами она разговаривала вежливо, но твёрдо. Дерек успокоился и скинул на неё дела по винодельне, заглядывая в офис пару раз в неделю.

Все его мысли занимала подготовка к бою Стайлза и альфы. После интервью с Мартин на новостных ресурсах постоянно шло обсуждение, во что эта авантюра может вылиться. Им это было на руку — лучше любой рекламы.

Питер позвонил сразу после передачи:  
— Привет, племянник. Так ты созрел?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Дерек. — У тебя действительно есть боец?

— Есть. Как раз для такого случая. Скотт Маккол. Видел его?

— Видел. Какой тебе интерес так подставить своего парня?

— Он не такой известный, как Стайлз. А это шанс его продвинуть. Но я бы не стал делать однозначные ставки на этот бой, Дерек. Они равны по уровню.

Дерек пересмотрел потом записи боев Маккола и невольно согласился с мнением Питера — трудно будет решить, на кого ставить: Маккол был хорош. Как и Стайлз.

Ко дню боя истерия на новостных ресурсах достигла пика. Больше всего муссировали вопрос, как относиться к возможным результатам. Если победит Стайлз, означает ли, что выступивший против него альфа должен завершить карьеру как тот, кто проиграл омеге? Если победит Маккол, будет ли это значить, что у омег нет шансов выстоять против альфы? Дерек в какой-то момент даже поддался этой волне и начал переживать, что всё же совершил ошибку и своим решением подставил Стайлза, разрушив его карьеру. Потом вспомнил слова, которые тот сказал на интервью: «навыки против навыков», и дальше повторял их себе каждый раз, когда начинал загоняться. Один профессиональный боец против другого. Ничего кроме этого.

— Не вздумай не прийти, — сказал Крис накануне боя.

Честно говоря, у Дерека мелькнула такая мысль. Всё, что было нужно, он уже сделал. Он не тренер. Его присутствие в зале ничего не решало. А сидеть среди зрителей и переживать, до конца не зная исхода, будет невероятно мучительно.

— С чего ты взял, что я так сделаю? — буркнул Дерек.

— Слишком хорошо тебя знаю, — ответил Крис.

— Это важно для Стайлза. Я не могу не прийти.

Для боя арендовали один из самых больших залов: обычно там проводили чемпионские поединки. Зал был полон: пресса, гости, огромное количество желающих посмотреть на необычный бой.

За несколько минут до начала Дерек заглянул в раздевалку.

Крис нависал над Стайлзом и давал ему какие-то последние наставления.

На скамейке у стены, уткнувшись в смартфон, чему-то улыбался Джексон. Он был на третьем месяце. Его живот ещё выглядел плоским, но Джексон весь лучился тихой радостью и был погружён в себя, словно прислушивался к чему-то всё время. И даже с Дереком теперь общался иначе — заботливо и терпеливо, как мать с бестолковым, но любимым сыном.

Дерек махнул Крису, и тот толкнул Стайлза в плечо, указывая на Дерека.

— Привет! — обернулся Стайлз и явно обрадовался. — Ты пришёл.

— Не мог же я такое пропустить. Порви для меня Маккола.

— Будет сделано, сэр! — чётко, по-военному отсалютовал Стайлз и просиял счастливой улыбкой.

Крис махнул Дереку рукой — мол, всё, иди отсюда, не мешай. И снова что-то забубнил Стайлзу.

Дерек вернулся в зал. Нужно было где-то сесть — в первом ряду оставляли места для особых гостей, вроде членов семьи. Но Дерек заметил там Питера и Кейт и не жаждал оказаться с ними в одной компании.

Тут он увидел, как из толпы ему призывно машет Мартин, и подошёл к ней.

— Волнуетесь? — спросила она, перекрывая стоящий вокруг гул голосов.

— Очень.

— Садитесь со мной, я тоже волнуюсь, — она похлопала по свободному сиденью рядом.

— За кого будете болеть? — спросил Дерек. — За омегу или за альфу?

— За Стайлза, — ответила Лидия, улыбнулась и добавила: — Ему очень повезло с вами.

— Хотелось бы верить, — пробормотал Дерек.

В клетку зашли Маккол со Стайлзом и судья. Ведущий начал представлять бойцов, описывая их вес, рост, статус и достижения. Маккол оказался на дюйм ниже Стайлза, но на пару фунтов тяжелее, да и выглядел чуть плотнее и мускулистее.

На каждом имени зал взрывался аплодисментами — у Стайлза были свои поклонники, но и желающих поболеть за не очень известного бойца-альфу оказалось довольно много.

Хорошенькая чернокожая омега в спортивном купальнике прошлась вдоль зрителей, неся в руках табличку с цифрой один. В клетке рефери что-то сказал Стайлзу и Макколу, те пожали друг другу руки. И бой начался.

У Дерека сложилось впечатление, что в первом раунде Маккол себя немного сдерживал. Это было понятно — сложно сходу переломить инстинкт и бить омегу в полную силу. Зато Стайлз не терялся, полностью использовал все возможности, и победу в этом раунде однозначно присудили ему.

Во втором раунде Маккол, похоже, понял, что Стайлзу нельзя делать никаких скидок на пол. И начал действовать как боевая машина. Стайлз был быстрее и гибче, а Маккол мощнее. В конце раунда Дерек с полминуты переживал, когда Маккол так зажал под собой Стайлза, что у того не было ни малейшей возможности вывернуться и ответить, пока судья не заставил Маккола отойти.

Пока была ничья. Исход боя решал третий раунд.

Стайлз теперь не давал Макколу войти в близкий контакт, стараясь удерживать его на расстоянии. Маккол агрессивно наседал.

Дерек почувствовал, как Лидия, не справляясь c волнением, схватила его за руку, царапая длинными ногтями.

Маккол резко бросился на Стайлза, явно собираясь поймать его в захват. Но Стайлз в последний момент выставил локоть так, что с силой заехал Макколу в ухо, вывернулся, толкнул дезориентированного Маккола на пол и бросился его добивать. Судья кинулся наперерез, оттаскивая Стайлза в сторону. Заканчивалась третья минута раунда. Судья признал нокаут и присудил Стайлзу победу.

Зал взвыл от эмоций. Лидия кинулась Дереку на шею. Они оба орали от восторга.

Клетку открыли, внутрь зашли помощники судей, Питер, следом Крис, и Стайлз, не скрывая радости, почти повис на нём.

Дерек, извинившись, оставил Лидию. Когда он зашёл в клетку, Стайлз его крепко обнял и благодарно шепнул: — Спасибо тебе.

Маккола уже посадили на стул, Дерек подошёл, чтобы пожать руку ему и Питеру. Они оба не выглядели особо расстроенными проигрышем. Похоже, Питер и вправду знал, что делает. После этого боя у Маккола будет много предложений — статус «альфы, проигравшего чемпиону-омеге» можно удачно использовать для привлечения зрителей. А уж Питер поможет ему выжать из этого максимум профита.

Дерек вышел из клетки, дождался финального момента, когда победу Стайлза в бое объявили уже официально. И решил, что больше ему тут делать нечего. С кем отпраздновать победу, Стайлз найдет и без него. Он собирался поехать домой, открыть бутылку вина и посидеть в одиночестве.

В дверь постучали в половине первого ночи. Дерек смотрел телевизор и как раз поднялся, чтобы взять на кухне ещё вина.

Вместо этого пошёл открывать дверь.

За ней оказался Стайлз. Его пошатывало, в руках он держал полупустую бутылку с виски. Дерек пригляделся и принюхался — Стайлз был невыразимо пьян. Таким его Дерек никогда не видел.

Он распахнул дверь и втянул его внутрь.

— Господи, Стайлз, ты где так надрался?

— Мы отмечали в баре. А Скотт — отличный парень! — пьяно признался тот. — Мы с ним теперь бро!

— Вы пили с Макколом? — поразился Дерек.

— У нас был матч-реванш.

Отлично. Дерек даже не стал спрашивать, кто на этот раз победил. В споре «кто кого перепьёт», он точно ставил бы на альфу.

— Как ты сюда добрался?

— Джексон привёз. Я просил отвезти меня домой. И Джексон отвёз меня домой, — обстоятельно объяснил Стайлз.

Умница Джексон. Надо будет купить ему что-нибудь в подарок.

— Я понял. Давай, чемпион, пошли в душ.

Дерек раздел Стайлза не без труда — тот умудрялся застрять то в штанине, то в рукавах, — и отвёл в ванную.

Стайлз завис перед краном, похоже, даже не соображая, как его открыть. Дерек вздохнул, включил воду и принялся мыть Стайлза сам. Тот не сопротивлялся и послушно поворачивался из стороны в сторону. Дерек водил по его телу мыльной губкой и беззастенчиво рассматривал, отмечая кровоподтёки от недавнего боя, шрамы, родинки, сухо очерченные мышцы, тёмные волоски на руках и на груди, след от пули на животе. У Дерека до сих пор не было такой возможности — неторопливо и во всех подробностях рассмотреть Стайлза.

Дерек предсказуемо возбудился, да и больше трёх месяцев воздержания этому способствовали. Но решил не обращать на это внимания. Замотал Стайлза в большое полотенце, вытащил из ванной и довёл до спальни, собираясь уложить в постель.

Но Стайлз вдруг развернулся, обхватил его руками за шею и прижался всем телом. Дерек едва успел поймать соскользнувшее полотенце.

— Стайлз, ложись спать. — Дерек, конечно, очень его хотел, но не когда тот в невменяемом состоянии.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — горячо прошептал Стайлз. Это прозвучало на удивление трезво. — Ты бы только знал! Ты мне всё время снился.

— А почему не шёл ко мне? — спросил Дерек.

— Ты не остался со мной тогда, — расстроено пробормотал Стайлз. — И я не мог.

— Я тоже очень по тебе скучал, — виновато признался Дерек, не удержался, поймал губы Стайлза своими. От того сейчас основательно разило алкоголем, но Дереку было всё равно.

Потом всё-таки отстранился и твёрдо сказал:  
— Всё. Теперь в постель.

Стайлз послушно дал себя уложить и, кажется, сразу и отрубился — задышал спокойно и ровно.

Дерек оставил на тумбочке рядом с кроватью стакан с водой и пару таблеток от похмелья. И пошёл стелить себе в гостиной на диване: квартира у него была небольшая — с одной спальней. Если бы они съехались со Стайлзом, то он нашёл бы что-то побольше.

Дерек ещё немного посмотрел телевизор, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о голом Стайлзе. Всё-таки сходил в ванную и принял очень холодный душ, пытаясь сбить возбуждение, закончил его горячим, чтобы согреться, завалился спать. И сразу уснул.

Стайлз пришёл к нему почти в пять утра, забрался под одеяло, всё такой же голый, и устроился у Дерека под боком. От него всё ещё исходил сладковатый запах алкоголя.

Дерек прижал его к себе, погладил рукой по спине, потом ниже. У Стайлза между ягодиц было мокро от выступившей смазки, а твёрдость его члена Дерек чувствовал даже сквозь одежду.

— Нам надо предохраняться? — спросил Дерек и погладил Стайлза по боку, рядом с местом, где остался след от пули.

— Что? — спросил Стайлз, потом сообразил: — Нет. Пока нет. Может, через полгода.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек и снял с себя футболку, а Стайлз стянул с него трусы.

В этот раз они трахались неторопливо, всё время целовались, тягуче и глубоко, и только под конец Дерек начал двигаться сильнее и жёстче, чтобы дать им обоим кончить. Вязки не было, они просто лежали в обнимку, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

За окном почти рассвело.

— Я больше не сбегу, — сказал Дерек.

— Я знаю, — ответил Стайлз.

Дерек вдруг вспомнил, что так и не выложил из бардачка в машине футляр с обручальными кольцами. Наверное, настало время его достать и обменяться со Стайлзом кольцами. На этот раз по-настоящему.


End file.
